


Another View

by charbax



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hope, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also i finally learnt how to format, kinda? i mean its not that strong anyway....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Feeling adventurous, Ma'damba's cobra decides to go on a stroll/slither to visit her sleeping master. She meets someone else instead.





	Another View

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a lovely pic I saw of Fern holding Ma's cobra by silver-s-blog on tumblr. This was very sappy.

The first thing she notices is the quiet. There are no vibrations echoing through her jaw, just the sensation of stillness in this room and the next. She slithers from her sunning rock, expertly nosing the entrance to her closure open, before pushing herself out into the open. It's cold on the table, but she has enough heat for a quick trip to the other room, where there had been the vibration - or speaking, as humans called it - was emanating from.

The door is shut, but she is no garden variety cobra. With a strike, she launches herself from the table to the door knob, coiling her upper half while leaving the rest to dangle. Then gravity does the rest of the job as she constricts, and sure enough, the door swings open. She lets herself fall to the floor, pleased as anything, moving through to gap.

The vibrations return, but unlike before, where they were strong and irregular, they hum in a pattern, matching the breathing she associated with her master sleeping. There are new sounds too, of someone else in the room, but she can't see from the bottom of the bed. Her tongue flickers, tasting the air and sensing what her eyes cannot. Ah yes, _him_. The one who stands steadfast in the heat of battle, protecting her master from blows. Lately, they’ve been spending some time together, not that she would know what they do since she mostly rests in her enclosure.

There's a shift in the air, of someone moving from the bed. Her master does not care if she's escaped from her enclosure, which is why she stays put to greet him. However, a different pair of feet meets her view, and when she cranes upwards, she finds herself staring at the surprised face of the now metal-less human.

"Oh? What are you doing out of your cage?"

A lesser snake wouldn't even recognise human language, but just as the spirits have blessed her master, she too holds the power from the beyond. She understands every word, enough to answer in her mind,

_'I want to see my master, what else could it look like?’_

It comes out as a warning hiss. She won't bite him, not without her master's command, but wariness overtakes her surprise. Her hood is raised in caution. Her fangs slide unbidden.

He holds his hands up, flamethrower no-where in sight. "I'm not going hurt you, senorita, I just want to see you." He then bends down, enough so that his hand is stretched out, just shy of her nose, just like her master does when he scoops her up.

At this, she pauses, eyeing it warily. Fangs retract, her hood loses some of its threatening demeanor. He makes no other movements, just watching her as she is to him. She can feel him holding his breath.

The familiar breathing on the bed calms her. Finally, out of curiosity, she licks it. This makes him laugh.

"You're no ordinary snake, aren't you?"

If she had feathers, she would preen. Her disdain is quickly giving way to pride, and she coils up the  arm. His waist is wider then what she's normally used to, but she settles nicely, feeling the the gentle scritches under her chin.

"Hello there beautiful." He says. His tone is just as warm has his arm, and he looks at her not in fear, but with adoration. In fact, she can't recall him looking scared during their confrontation, even though her extended hood and fangs made most people flee for their lives. Her master has chosen well.

She is carried out of the bedroom and back to her home, footsteps so quiet she can barely feel them. She is reverently placed back onto her sunning rock with one last stroke on her head.

"You know, you're not so bad when you're not spitting poison at someone."

Snakes do not have any way to show happiness, but she bares her gums. A smile, she thinks it's called by humans. It makes her master happy, and it's certainly working on the human, who shows her his teeth in return. On a snake, it might be a display of 'piss off!' but she disregards that as she settle into a coil on her rock.

She can see her master another time, she reasons, and let's herself warm underneath the artificial light lamp.

* * *

Fernando breathes a sigh of relief when he closes the bedroom door behind him. He really thought he would have to wake Mal'damba up for treating a snake bite, but it seems she has accepted him, even managing to smile. He doesn't think he's ever seen a snake smile so widely before. Scratch that, he doesn't think he's ever seen a snake smile _period_.

Despite his best efforts, Mal'damba stirs awake just as he is climbing back under the covers. "I heard hissing. Is everything alright?"

Fernando presses a kiss to Mal'damba's temple. "It's fine. I found your snake, that's all."

That gets him a chuckle.

"I meant your actual snake." Fernando corrects with a fond eye-roll. "I took her back to her cage and she didn't even bite me."

Mal'damba hums thoughtfully. "She likes you."

"I'm glad then."

He pauses.

"...do _you_ like me?"

Mal'damba props himself up on one elbow, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. The blanket pools at his chest, bruises peeking from the edge of his shirt. "Is that a serious question?"

Fernando shrugs, but there's a twinkle in his eye. 

Maskless, Fernando can see exasperation on Mal’damba’s face, who leans closer to kiss him properly. “I hope that answers it.” He says, settling down again. Fernando wraps his arms around the other.

It was already answered long ago, but a little reminding never hurt anyone.


End file.
